


地铁，地铁

by NdebeleSmith



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Muggle Life
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 00:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NdebeleSmith/pseuds/NdebeleSmith
Summary: 麻瓜男孩们在伦敦地铁北线上的相遇故事





	地铁，地铁

独眼肥龙龙August 21, 2018

01.

地铁可以是一个圆，一条线，一块方形，一只自隧道爬出的甲虫，一架忘了长翅膀的飞机，也可以是一场灾难。臭汗炸鸡香水口气，男人女人黑人白人半黑不白人。人人都在大声喘气，妈|的。气流在逼仄的车厢里聚会，舞蹈，兴高采烈地扭腰，喷到德拉科的耳朵上领口里刘海边，液化成汗珠，让他的衬衣紧紧黏在背上。他想死。他的衬衣肯定也想。衬衣的使命是保持笔挺刮直，他的使命是保持优雅慵懒。现在他们的使命都被这该死的地铁打破了。

他挺直身子，想象自己是一个放错位的逃生锤，和车厢亲密无间，天生注定无法分离，谁都别想把他从座位上挪开。看谁敢。然后列车抽风一样咔哧停下。 **圆庭贝克站。** 广播里的女声冷漠地说。车门打开，又一群人形金枪鱼被挤进了臃肿的地铁罐头。一个肥屁|股女人一下子挤坐在德拉科右边。

叭，他和车厢之间隐形的连接螺栓无声爆炸。逃生锤德拉科被迫站了起来。

抽出她的粉色蕾丝文|胸把她吊到车拉环上。德拉科邪恶地想。把和她一样的蠢货吊成一串儿加上拉花，做成商场减价牌。他四处张望，速求一死地期盼一个恐怖分子能行行好，替他冲锋陷阵——干掉这些见缝插针找座的家伙。但他失败了，视线所及处不是色鬼男人就是蠢货小孩，还有搔|首弄|姿的女人。最后他的目光落到他左边刚上车的家伙身上。灰色卫衣，宇宙飞船那么大的帽子，黑色毛呢裤。一副圆框眼镜浮在飞船上。傻子吧，这他妈是八月，谁八月会穿卫衣和毛呢裤？

德拉科耸肩试图让衬衣脱离后背，然后一肘子戳到了卫衣傻子身上。傻子从宇宙飞船里探出脑袋，一脸刚刚失重的茫然。 **你在干吗？** 傻子问。

德拉科这才看到宇宙飞船里藏了两只绿的惊人的眼睛。像碧湖，不，像腌癞蛤蟆。

**对不起。** 德拉科说，觉得闷热到缺氧，连说话都费尽力气。 **穿这么多你不热吗？**

傻子瞪着两只癞蛤蟆眼看他，大概五秒钟吧，德拉科替他眼酸。然后傻子缩回了宇宙飞船，飞船边儿随着列车前进在德拉科肩膀上摩擦。德拉科突然生气，特别生气，他浪费了宝贵的化学能量和卫衣傻子说话，可卫衣傻子压根儿没接茬。你知道在伦敦八月高峰期的地铁上心平气和和陌生人道歉有多难吗，卫衣傻子？德拉科死盯着傻子的飞船帽子檐儿，报复似的揣测着关于傻子的一切。

死宅，肯定是， **死-瘦-宅。** 从来不运动所以脸苍白的像张荧光屏，身体松垮消瘦像一只白肚鱼。从没和妞儿出去过，一个礼拜zi||慰一次——还是拿着日本漫画书的时候，事后像个小姑娘一样羞得要死，偷偷摸摸去洗内裤。他肯定还在上高中。座位在最后一排角落，上课就埋在宇宙飞船里意氵㸒丰满的女老师。这些念头在德拉科的大脑谷歌里哗啦啦直响，东拼西凑出一个完整的属于卫衣傻子的生活。他没注意到自己的嘴咧开，像只熟石榴，也没注意到车已经走到了斯托克威尔站，地铁罐头宽松了不少。

于是他和卫衣傻子都得到了一个宝贵的座位。紧挨着的。他在左边，右腿靠着卫衣傻子的左腿，右胳膊蹭着卫衣傻子的左胳膊。老旧的列车哗啦啦上下颠动，他和卫衣傻子也跟着哗啦啦颠动。好光景没持续多久时间，在下一站一个老太太就上了车——停在了他俩面前。

他不由自主地看向卫衣傻子的时候卫衣傻子也看向了他。 **你去让座。你他妈让座。** 他们用眼神打架。 **凭什么是我？那凭什么是我？你他妈忍心让个老女人站着？**

沉默的第三次世界大战。德拉科恶狠狠地翻了个白眼。卫衣傻子站了起来。

**您坐。** 卫衣傻子说。

德拉科就这样被迫成了卑鄙小人。

操。他蹭地站起来。一把拽住卫衣傻子把他推到了自己座位上。卫衣傻子的嘴傻乎乎地张开，像要吞下颗回收卫星。

**有礼貌的好孩子应该得到奖赏。** 德拉科阴沉沉地说。 **你真棒啊，绅士小朋友。**

**我不是小朋友。** 卫衣傻子第二次说了话。

**噢噢噢，大朋友，二年级？每天读罗密欧与朱丽叶然后边写论文边为爱情痛哭？生物课上使劲辨认蝗虫精母细胞的减数分裂切片？**

卫衣傻子抿紧嘴。绿眼睛深的像火苗。哦操，火苗是红色的。

**无意冒犯。** 过了一会德拉科干瘪地开了口。 **你看我还给你让座了，而且你还坐得挺开心。**

卫衣傻子不说话，气鼓鼓地目视前方，然后发现自己正对着德拉科的裤腰。于是卫衣傻子的脸通红烧起来，连带着德拉科都遭了秧。德拉科尴尬地挪动了几寸，好让纯情的卫衣傻子能直视他身后一个姑娘的皮包而不是他的裤腰。地铁上的空调疲惫地放冷气，烧得德拉科心急火燎。

在伦敦桥站德拉科逃一样跑出了车厢。一眼都没看卫衣傻子。希望他这辈子都不要看到这个傻子了。德拉科对自己说。然后就在这天晚上，他惊恐地发现那个傻子的脸出现在了自己梦里，异常清晰，绿眼睛，圆眼镜，伴随着轰隆隆的宇宙飞船，白矮星，恒星爆炸和一场白浊色的流星暴雨。

 

 

02.

列车停到圆庭贝克站的时候德拉科貌似无意地抬起头四处张望，一眼就看到了站在站台上的卫衣傻子。哦操。卫衣傻子换了一件拥有更大帽子的卫衣——不是宇宙飞船级别的大，是艘宇宙母舰，包裹着卫衣傻子卷曲的黑发和腌癞蛤蟆一样的绿眼睛。透过黑框眼镜的舷窗，德拉科看见卫衣傻子的睫毛低低垂下，根根闪闪发亮像储能纤维。

然后车门打开，卫衣傻子低着头上了车，手里拿着只kindle走到了距离德拉科五英尺的地方。德拉科斜眼瞥见卫衣傻子低着头挪动，一寸一寸，最后挪到了他面前。

德拉科坐着，卫衣傻子站着，卫衣傻子的小腿和德拉科的膝盖打架，毛呢裤拨动卡其裤，让德拉科的膝盖直发麻。德拉科使劲儿朝卫衣傻子翻白眼，但卫衣傻子始终低着头，眼睛钉在kindle上，嘴唇无声地，小小地翕合着。

于是德拉科开始不情不愿地观察卫衣傻子的嘴唇。上唇是倒写的W，下唇是扁长的椭圆弧，嘴唇谨慎地凸出，像欲言又止结着的花骨朵。卫衣傻子在看什么？莎士比亚？毛姆？泰晤士报？学校里流行的爱情小说？卫衣傻子不出声地读着那些字句，眉头皱起，像个读画本的傻娃娃。德拉科一点儿都不觉得卫衣傻子这样子很迷人。一点儿都不。他只是没别的可看。

就这样德拉科盯着卫衣傻子过了两站。在克拉珀姆南站时列车愉悦地来了个急刹车，kindle砸上德拉科的鼻梁骨，顺着他的脸掉到了他腿上。德拉科低下头，现在他知道卫衣傻子在读什么了——加菲猫。哦操。 **加菲猫。短又圆的大脸，千层面，蜘蛛，傻狗。** 德拉科不可置信地看着卫衣傻子，看着傻子的脸从苍白变成粉红，从粉红变成血红，最后绿眼睛瞪成了两盏小灯泡，睫毛变成利箭。德拉科把kindle塞给卫衣傻子，卫衣傻子赌气似的把它揣进了宇宙母舰的仓库。之后他们俩一个和车厢顶眉来眼去，一个和车窗脉脉含情。一直到肯宁顿。

德拉科仰头仰了太久，脊椎灌进了硫酸一样火辣辣的疼。疼，所以低下下巴，看到卫衣傻子抿着嘴。血色聚在唇里，唇边一圈儿白。他的目光绕着傻子打圈儿。

转了一半他发现有个啤酒肚男人的手搭在了傻子腰上。不能这么说。应该说是一坨分开五支的肥肉在傻子腰臀那上下摸捏揉搓。德拉科歪着嘴笑了，像野兽。然后他拉住了卫衣傻子的袖子，把傻子按到了自己腿上。

啤酒肚剜德拉德时德拉科无辜地看向了车厢顶。空调排气扇紧急阀门手拉吊环，德拉科认真研究这些宝贵的科技结晶，使劲盘算着——如果啤酒肚动手该拉着傻子朝哪边跑。他得和傻子沿着车厢狂奔，推倒男人女人避开老人孕妇，运气好的话他们会在下一站跳下车，顺着地下通道跑回地面，啤酒肚也许会掏出一把刀追他们……就在德拉科和卫衣傻子在德拉科脑中小剧场里从26楼一跃而下掏出贝瑞塔92时，卫衣傻子和他说话了。

 

**多谢。**

26楼轰然崩塌，卫衣傻子侧身坐在德拉科大腿上。德拉科觉得热，烫，傻子随着列车行进颠簸，裤子和裤子沙沙摩擦。

**你自己没长脑子吧。**

**你才没脑子。他比我高还比我壮，我打不过他。**

**瞧你长得一脸坚贞不屈的，怎么这么怂啊。**

卫衣傻子没说话，从宇宙母舰里摸索出他的kindle，按解锁。没站起来。

**嘿，问你呢。** 德拉科抬抬腿，傻子跟着升高了两公分 **。说啊，我要是不帮你你就这么被他弄……**

卫衣傻子猛地盯住他，德拉科吓了一跳。绿眼睛像两团鬼火，阴腾腾地烧。

**我会找到他。** 卫衣傻子冷冰冰地说。 **但不是在挤死人的地铁上。揍他。**

最后两个字咬牙切齿的，瘆出德拉科一身鸡皮疙瘩。

卫衣傻子站起来了。突如其来消失的负重让德拉科有点儿难过。

**站起来。**

**干嘛。**

**我要坐着。**

**去你妈的。**

卫衣傻子把他扯了起来，力道大的惊人。德拉科毫不怀疑自己刚刚的英雄救傻毫无必要。这家伙也许身怀绝技，只等夜黑风高在僻静小巷拦截啤酒肚，把他打得死去活来。

我在上当受骗。德拉科在被扯起来的时候悲哀地想。

等到卫衣傻子坐到座位上并且把德拉科一把拉到他腿上的时候，德拉科的脑子差点儿因为运存不够挂机。卫衣傻子从后面圈住了他的腰，把kindle放到了德拉科的腿面上，脸蹭着他的侧腰。

**别动，我要看加菲猫。**

**操。**

**公共场合我拒绝你这种无理要求。**

**去你妈的。**

**你坐下来吧，压不死我。**

于是德拉科恼羞成怒地狠狠把重心撑到了卫衣傻子腿上。卫衣傻子不为所动，脑袋窝在他的腰边，盯着加菲猫，嘴唇翕合。kindle上小小的水墨字，Harry Potter's Kindle.

**Harry Potter?**

**嗯。**

**Harry?**

**嗯。**

**Draco Malfoy.**

**嗯。**

**除了嗯你还会别的音节吗？**

**别晃悠我要看加菲猫。**

**去你妈的。**

 

在伦敦桥站时德拉科必须得下车了。哈利放开他，手指轻轻拽了他的衬衣下摆，虽然眼睛依然盯在kindle上。德拉科走出车厢，重返地面。头一次，他这么真心诅咒着科技发展和地铁提速。

 

 

03.

德拉科把五磅喂进售票机的大嘴时感觉肉疼。真肉疼。一张地铁票要五磅，这简直是抢劫——该死的社会福利体系漏洞，该死的腐败，该死的通货膨胀，德拉科恶狠狠地想着，捏着那张罪恶车票大踏步走进了他和哈利的秘密车厢——手里还攥着一本《成功面试五十招》。

秘密车厢里没有哈利，这已经是第四天了。大概银河系外星人把他和他的宇宙母舰都回收走了。德拉科想，不懂礼貌的外星人。但他还是神经质地对着车窗摆弄自己的领带，担心哈利正在车厢的某个角落里默不作声窥视着他。

**谁知道呢，外星人说不定就有这种奇怪的癖好。**

可是也许他就在这列列车上，只是没有来找你。德拉科听到有人在他耳边邪恶细语。你们只不过是在同一辆车上多说过几句话，他只把你当个路人。德拉科皱着眉恶狠狠甩了甩头。不，哈利一定是没有来坐地铁，他没出门，也许是生病了。德拉科把手里的书攥得更紧，好像那是个珍而重之的承诺。哈利会出现的，穿一件更大的卫衣，拿着kindle低着头。他一定会出现的。

别回头别回头别回头别回头，列车停到圆庭贝克站时德拉科对自己说。他僵硬地仰着头，等待宇宙母舰降落到身边，拽住他的衬衣角。但还没等他等到，列车就没心没肺地哗啦向前飞奔起来。好吧，第五天。德拉科翻开《成功面试五十招》，在第五页上折起一个角。 **下次见面有你好瞧的。**

在伦敦桥站德拉科慢吞吞地下了车，慢吞吞地走上扶梯，慢吞吞地思考着即将到来的工作面试，然后他慢吞吞地抬头，看到了伦敦九月份阴沉的天，灰扑扑丧着脸——而丧气脸下有个灰色的小人儿，正慢吞吞地沿着街走。

去你妈的。《成功面试五十招》被德拉科捏的嘎吱嘎吱响，和他的骨节一起合奏。

 

-

 

德拉科在丧气的灰色天空下追赶那个丧气的灰色小人儿。

**哟。**

哈利张皇地抬起头。卫衣帽子浮在额头上，眼镜滑稽地滑下去一截。

**好久不见啊，是不是？**

德拉科扯着嘴角。

**是啊。** 哈利躲闪着德拉科。 **好久不见，今天还有事，回头见。**

**哎，想得美。** 德拉科一个箭步堵住哈利的去路。 **给我你的手机号码。**

**你想干嘛？**

**不想干嘛啊，** 德拉科耸耸肩， **不可以吗？**

**有病。** 哈利冲向另一边。

**喂，喂，我们见过这么多次都没换个手机号这合适吗？喂！这不合适！你们外星人都没有学过礼貌守则的吗？**

德拉科低估了哈利的突围能力。他看着十米外的卫衣帽子，大声喊。

哈利猛地转身。

**我们只见过二十六次面。** 他说。都是在地铁上。 **每次十一站。你觉得这够一个电话号码吗？**

**挺够的。** 德拉科回答。

哈利疲倦地叹了一口气。

**我不约|火包|，哈利说，不搞一夜情，不想随便和个男人搞在一起。别缠着我了，去上论坛和社区吧。**

德拉科就这么被噎死在了大街上。

 

德拉科的坏情绪像伦敦今天的丧气脸一样笼罩着他。走进面试公司大楼里时他强撑着捏了捏拳头，给自己打气。你看起来真棒，德拉科对自己撒谎，你一定能找到工作的。

面试队伍排的很长，德拉科一遍又一遍翻动着《成功面试五十招》。 **当你的面试官向你提问时，你要尽力表现自己的与众不同……** 哈利与众不同，毫无疑问，卫衣与众不同加菲猫与众不同圆眼镜与众不同。 **面试官往往在第一面时已经确定了对你的印象，第一印象。** 他第一印象不喜欢哈利·波特，肯定不喜欢，他不会喜欢一个刚见过，多少，二十六次面的人，但他总想着他，这真奇怪。 **有时候面试官会问你一些奇怪的问题。** 没错，这就是个奇怪的问题。

**德拉科·马尔福？**

是的。他猛地抬起头，因为脑供血不足有点眩晕。

**到你了。**

德拉科长呼了一口气。“你要表现出对公司的热爱，但是这热爱程度不能到虚伪的地步。”也许下次他该表现出对哈利的不虚伪的，呃，热爱。如果有下一次的话。

面试的房间很大，大圆桌一旁坐了一群西装革履的男人，和一群西装革履的女人。德拉科不是很理解他们为什么要如此努力地把自己搞得精致又丑陋。比不上卫衣加毛呢裤一半好看。德拉科想。然后惊恐地发现自己的品位已然一落千丈。

——您好，请自我介绍。

《成功面试五十招》第一条：“好的自我介绍决定了面试的80%，你适不适合这份工作，在你自我介绍的阶段已经基本决定了。”

**我叫德拉科·马尔福。**

空气尴尬又沉默。

——您说完了？

**呃，也许？**

“‘呃’和‘也许’都是面试中不应该出现的词语”，《成功面试五十招》附注。

——好吧。您为什么要来应聘我们的岗位呢？

《成功面试五十招》第二条：“你要在最短的时间内调动起面试官的情绪，最好表现出对该职位的由衷渴望。”

**因为，** 德拉科捏了捏手指， **我需要一份薪酬比较高的工作。我由衷渴望这点。**

西装革履的男人和西装革履的女人相互交换眼神。

——这就是所有吗？

**哦，你们的工作看起来挺闲的。我也同样由衷渴望这点。**

——好吧。你有什么特长吗？优势？

德拉科歪着脑袋想了一会儿。

**我曲棍球不错，足球踢前锋，噢噢对了，我玩二十一点出神入化。**

《成功面试五十招》第十一条：“在适当的优势项目上不保持谦虚。”

面试官们突然开始嗡嗡地嘈杂起来了，德拉科有点手足无措，他的手捂在《成功面试五十招》的书脊上，拼命回想一些支离破碎的语句 **……预测面试官的需求，尽力去迎合他们……** 德拉科清了清嗓子，面试官需要什么呢？他打量着主试官正在反光的秃头。他需要生发剂，德拉科想，也许法院并没有没收我父亲的生发剂。他该开口殷勤地奉上生发剂吗？德拉科陷入了沉思。

当然他没有陷入纠结太久，面试官就和他说——您可以走了，谢谢。

《成功面试五十招》他还没用到一半，德拉科有点失落。和他一起走出门的HR女微笑着和他握了握手。

你让人印象深刻，马尔福先生。

噢。德拉科挤出一个迷人的微笑。我会过面试吗？

不会的。HR女同样挤出迷人微笑， **永远不会，再见——或许说，永别。**

于是德拉科再次拥有了一个浪费在面试上的早晨。

 

德拉科走出写字楼，心情烂透了，当他看到写字楼草坪前停着的宇宙母舰时他的心情更烂了。哈利·波特站在那儿，背微微弓着，眼睛像两只绿色的黑洞，定定地望着他。

**嘿。**

德拉科勾着嘴冷酷地看着哈利，你为什么会出现在这儿你在这儿干什么你他妈不是以为我是约炮的吗你现在在干吗，约我吗？德拉科一肚子话堵在嗓子眼儿里，脑子烧得像放进了微波炉，最后憋着气儿把手里的大厚书砸到了哈利·波特怀里。

**去你妈的成功面试五十招。还你。**

然后他就趾高气扬地走了，边走边想自己的背影看起来到底像不像Matthew Goode。不过没过几步他就痛苦地呻吟了一声。他不知道自己的背影像不像Matthew Goode，但他知道他刚刚做了件让他后悔的蠢事儿，top1的，让人后悔的蠢事儿。

 

德拉科后悔的事儿有很多。排第二的是他在上学的时候每天晃东晃西，没参加过就业咨询没参加过实习。排第三的是他没在法院没收财产的时候动用美色多留几件西装。而排第一的，是他把哈利·波特借给他的《成功面试五十招》摔还给了哈利·波特，还没问他要到手机号。

德拉科头埋在枕头里。他必须得做点儿什么，否则他的人生将变成一个彻头彻尾的大写失败。他要找到哈利·波特。先找到再说。他闭着眼摸索手机。打开Facebook打开Twitter打开ins打开tumblr打开Google，输入HarryPotter。

钟表商店，去他妈的，男模，德拉科想了一下，去他妈的，预测Harry Potter这个名字的星运，去他妈的。他翻动手机，摩擦热让他的手指有点灼痛。最后他锁定了一个名叫Harrypoooootter的Facebook用户。

**坐标伦敦。** 很好。 **物理书。** 一般好。德拉科想如果他乐意穿着宇宙母舰，那么他大概也不会讨厌物理。德拉科接着翻Harrypoooootter少的可怜的内容， **星际迷航，指环王，** 德拉科皱了皱眉，这是些什么玩意儿？

不管怎么说他还是点击了Harrypoooootter的头像，发送了一个笑脸。然后他慌乱地关机，好像刚刚拉开了手榴弹的拉环。

德拉科捂着脸把房间的灯关上，瘫倒在被子里。 **睡觉。** 他和自己说。

五分钟后他拿出手机再次开机。检查了自己的Facebook。失望地关上窗口再次瘫进了被子。

如此五六次。直到手机发出最后一点电量不足的哀鸣。

 

 

04.

德拉科站在自动售票机面前，摩挲着口袋里的少的可怜的一点钞票。

**请选择目的地。** 售票机冷漠地和他打招呼。

他瞪着售票机，售票机也瞪着他，最后德拉科先泄了气，乖乖地把五英镑喂进了那张钢铁大嘴里（钢铁机器真是冷酷得让人讨厌啊）。 **我只是想去伦敦桥找间公寓，没想遇到什么人。** 德拉科说。然后他抽出车票，低头打开Facebook，一边刷新一边走进了站台入口。

Harrypoooootter仍然毫无动静。他的手指嗒嗒嗒敲着手机屏幕，斟酌着该写点什么。他不能这么白白等着。就在两个小时前，他顶着一夜失眠的黑眼圈确定了这家伙就是那个波特，凭直觉——

好吧，凭最新发的一张加菲猫的图片，和作为背景的、一件熟悉的灰不溜秋的卫衣。

**我为粗暴对待你借给我的《成功面试五十招》而道歉，** 德拉科写， **多谢你借给了我这本书，它非常有用——非常有用地帮我失去了一份工作。** 德拉科停下来审阅了一番这两行字，认为它们足够表现出他自矜又诚恳的矛盾心情，于是他接着写下去。

**我很希望知道你昨天找我是什么事，如果你不介意的话，也许可以给我你的电话号码。** 写到这里德拉科咬住了嘴唇。他不会显得很像约|火包|的吧？（虽然他的裤子在想到波特时紧了一下）

他仿佛看到了哈利·波特绿色黑洞腌癞蛤蟆一样的眼睛，正圆圆地瞪着他。他打了个冷颤，又咬了咬嘴唇。

然后他把关于手机号码的一行删掉了。

**希望我们仍然是地铁好伙伴。** 德拉科写， **毕竟我可是给你让过座——还从啤酒肚色狼的手中拯救了你。**

编辑完成，他迅速地按发送，手忙脚乱地关闭屏幕，感觉羞耻心像海水一样淹没了自己。听上去像个邀功请赏的一年级学生。德拉科懊恼地想。比读画本的傻娃娃好不到哪里去。为了挽救岌岌可危的自尊心，他强迫自己不去看Facebook的新消息界面，而是从随身的书包里拿出了一叠租房广告，开始字斟句酌地仔细研究。

 

列车停到圆庭贝克站的时候他还是偷偷抬起了头四处张望。

他希望哈利·波特突然出现在他面前，就像他们那二十六次地铁见面一样，聊聊天气，聊聊加菲猫（德拉科终于知道了这只猫爱吃意大利千层面），聊聊德拉科所有糟糕的面试什么的。什么都行。德拉科不愿意承认，但是和地铁上的哈利·波特聊天是件无比熨帖而舒服的事儿，他可以偷偷展露自己刻薄的幽默感，然后看哈利对这些报之反击。

**他们在一起互相嘲讽又彼此温柔，就像两只爱蜇人的马蜂一样针锋相对又其乐融融。**

但是他没找到任何宇宙母舰的迹象。他低下头，接着开始看租房广告。每月1200英镑。

去他妈的，怎么不去抢银行呢，德拉科愤愤地翻了一页。

-

**你要租房吗？**

**关你什么事……噢，是你。**

哈利·波特站在他座位面前，眼睛刻意地看着车窗。

**我收到了你的Facebook信。** 他说。 **你又没有找到工作。**

**对啊……噢。你不是就此嘲笑我的吧？**

**不是。** 哈利在他身边的空位坐下来。 **今天地铁人不多啊，怎么，你即将成为一个既没有工作也没有房子的可怜虫了吗？**

德拉科恨恨地翻了一个白眼。我 **本来打算和你道歉，现在我只想堵住你那张嘴。**

**哇哦。** 哈利说。

然后哈利和德拉科都陷入了沉默。

**昨天……**

**昨天……**

**你先说。**

**你先说。**

**噢，好吧。** 哈利挠挠头， **对不起，我昨天误会你的意思了，我偷偷跟着你想和你道歉的，结果你一出门儿就摔了我一本书。**

**你到底为什么觉得我会是那种要随时找人约炮的人？**

**你看起来就不正经嘛。** 哈利说。 **你还把我这个陌生人按到过你腿上呢。**

**去你妈的，** 德拉科觉得心口堵得慌， **你才不正经，我是见义勇为！更何况你也把我按到你腿上了！你，你还把脸放我侧腰上了呢。**

两个人的脸同时涨红起来。

**我，我……** 哈利小声嘀咕。

 

**还有，你为什么好几天都没出现？你没坐地铁吗？为什么你不回我Facebook？为什么……** 德拉科卯足了劲儿，拼命鼓励自己不要害怕，把最后一句补完， **为什么躲着我？为什么不给我电话号码？为什么不和我联系？之前二十六次见面，我，我以为你看得出来，我挺，挺……**

德拉科的勇气还是哗啦一声坠入了低谷。此刻他觉得自己像个当众脱得精光的傻子。这一切都莫名其妙又毫无理由，最终他意识到了他一直在躲闪的事实：他在地铁上遇到了这个哈利·波特，对他产生了莫名的好感，而二十六次见面让这好感变成了无缘无故的迷恋——而哈利·波特发现了他的小小心思，并且在躲他。

现在他是个陷入一见钟情和单恋的傻子，正毫无根据地撒泼打赖。德拉科想拽着自己头发把自己扔出去。真恶心。真可怕。我竟然喜欢上了一个陌生人一个卫衣傻子一个绿眼恶魔一个……哈利·波特。

**我看出来了。** 哈利急促地说。然后他们在此陷入了沉默。

**那，你没什么想说的吗？**

许久以后德拉科轻声问。

**没有。** 哈利干脆地说。

好吧。德拉科感觉心脏沉沉到了肚子里——根本不算颗心脏了。他漂浮到空中，看到自己干巴巴地拧了拧手。 **我以为你看得出我挺讨厌你的。** 德拉科看到一个金发混蛋抿紧嘴唇，恶毒地瞥了哈利一眼——

不是的不是的不是的！他大声吼，闭嘴吧你个傻子，没人会讨厌哈利·波特！

哈利局促地往卫衣帽子里缩了缩。那还真是对不起。哈利·波特阴恻恻地说。 **打扰你了。我只想告诉你，第一次遇到你的时候我坐错了地铁……**

 

列车突然刹车，德拉科被惯性甩在了哈利身上。哈利靠得他如此之近，以至于他闻得到他卫衣上的洗涤剂味道，他感觉到躯体的热度蔓延上他的下巴，顺着棉麻的纹路。德拉科突然不想直起身子来了。他想窝在这艘宇宙母舰下，宇宙爆炸都没关系，他想窝在这儿，脸贴着哈利黑圆眼镜的舷窗，看流星暴雨在星系之间无声地轰轰落下。

**你坐错了地铁是什么意思？** 德拉科问。

**这你还没明白吗？** 哈利没好气地把他推开， **我他妈整整坐了二十六天这班地铁，尽管它根本不会带我去我的目的地——现在我要走了，不打扰你的视线了。真、抱、歉、啊，马尔福先生。**

然后哈利站起身来大踏步走向了车厢门口。

愣了一秒钟后德拉科迅速地提着包赶上了他，嘴上慢慢升起了一个得意的蠢笑，唇角一直咧到了耳朵根儿。

 

 

德拉科没有预测到的事情有很多，比如说他没预测到有一天他会从衣食无忧的大少爷变成居无定所的落魄穷人，比如说他没预测到他会在地铁上遇到他的“男朋友”，再比如说他没有预测到他会拿着一只五十便士的硬币像只傻狗一样蹲在别人家门口。

**操，你在干嘛？**

哈利倚在门框上，皱着眉瞪着德拉科。他带着大大的卫衣帽子，毛呢裤换成了一条睡裤。

**我没房子住。** 德拉科厚颜无耻地说， **我想在你这儿租张床位。**

**我家只有一张床。** 哈利挑着眉说。

**不，还有一张。** 德拉科站起来，笑容大的让哈利的瞳孔有点失焦，他把手搭在了哈利肩膀上， **我睡你肩膀上这张床位就好。**

**你付不起租金。**

**你是在小看我吗，波特先生？**

**当然是。**

**德拉科把** 五十便士举到哈利面前。 **这还不够吗？房东？**

**不够，远远不够。**

好吧。德拉科耸耸肩，把硬币按在了哈利的喉结处。我还有点儿别的东西送你。他摩挲口袋，然后小心翼翼地把一片小小的、闪闪发光的玻片举到了哈利面前。

**这是什么？**

**蝗虫精母细胞切片。** 德拉科恶劣地笑了，他想到了自己第一次见到哈利·波特时，对他生活的种种想象。他不是个高中生，他不常运动，这些德拉科已经证伪。但是还有一些——他是否经常看着漫画幻想，是不是一周来一次zi慰——这些他将慢慢观察得出结论。仔细观察，认真研究——反正他有的是时间。

**我不是高中生，我不读罗密欧与朱丽叶也不看蝗虫精母细胞的减数分裂，我和你说多少次你才能放弃这个一点都不好笑的梗？** 哈利凶恶地说，但还是伸出了一只指头，接过了那小小的、精巧的切片。 **你从哪儿搞来的？**

**啊，我也有过高中时代啊。** 德拉科凑到哈利耳朵旁边。 **它在显微镜下看起来就像紫色的华丽的羽毛，带着眼斑花纹，很美。** 他低声说，咬着哈利的耳垂。 **这够不够房租啊？如果不够的话我还有……**

**去你的，挪开你的手，** 哈利扭动着逃离了德拉科。 **把你的东西搬进来，蹲墙角那儿，去。他笑着踢德拉科的小腿。去那儿呆着。**

**嘿，你敢拽我。** 德拉科趔趄着嘟哝，从背后猛地袭击了哈利。

哈利把蝗虫精母细胞的分裂期切片和五十便士小心置放到桌子上。随即专心地加入了和德拉科的肢体冲突中。 **你打不过我的。** 哈利洋洋自得。锁紧德拉科抱住他的手。 **你想试试吗？**

**试试就试试。**

德拉科说。

 

**你要还我房租的。** 哈利说。嘴唇上面贴着德拉科的嘴唇。 **我很穷，养不起你。**

**我会还的我会还的。** 德拉科说。 **我保证。** 他的嘴唇贴着哈利喃喃，颤动的幅度在哈利唇上激起一阵阵酥麻。像两片柔柔的，被风吹着簌簌的花瓣。德拉科想。那双绿眼睛不再是黑洞或者癞蛤蟆，而变成了两潭碧色的湖水，倒映着他的脸。 **但是你要送我礼物。**

**好。**

**答应的这么爽快？**

哈利狡黠地眨着眼，从裤兜里抽出一张卡片。

**这是什么？**

**牡蛎卡。** 哈利说。 **你可以用它来坐地铁。不用每天一边肉疼一边去投喂自动售票机。**

**这就是礼物吗？**

**比买票要便宜很多的。**

德拉科不屑地嗤了一声，然后迅速地把卡片夺过来塞到了自己口袋。

**我更想要别的礼物。** 德拉科说。

 

于是嘴唇和嘴唇都开始轻颤，像一列地铁在轨道上小心地嗡嗡晃动。德拉科看到哈利的嘴角里藏着隐忍的微笑，是一张崭新的好看的车票，在召唤着他走进更深更安静的站台。于是他闭上眼睛接受了邀请，身体钻进了温暖的小小的逼仄的地铁车厢，再也不愿意出来。

 

————END————

 

 

 

 

 

EDIT 

**Author's Note:**

> 来LOFTER找我玩吧！ID：独眼肥龙龙


End file.
